


Tools of The Heart

by Outsider_Queen_23



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Awkward Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Cussing, Do people even read tags half the time?, F/M, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Kairi & Riku & Sora Friendship (Kingdom Hearts), Let Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Say Fuck, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Riku (Kingdom Hearts), POV Sora (Kingdom Hearts), POV Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Riku Loves Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas & Sora & Vanitas & Ventus Are Siblings (Kingdom Hearts), Sakamoto Ryuji Has ADHD, Sora Is a Ray of Sunshine (Kingdom Hearts), Sora Loves Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Sora Swears (Kingdom Hearts), Sora's Heart-Guests (Kingdom Hearts), The Velvet Room (Persona Series), Vanitas Is Bad at Feelings (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas Is a Troll (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas Redemption (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas Swears (Kingdom Hearts), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outsider_Queen_23/pseuds/Outsider_Queen_23
Summary: Sora and Vanitas are gone, at least that's what everyone else thinks.But the two are alive and well, as well as the two can be in an unfamiliar world vastly different from others they have visited.How will Sora and Vanitas adapt to a world filled with sin and death? Can they find the way home before destruction befalls them?(I also want to see more Vanitas in Persona fanfic)
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Okumura Haru, Amamiya Ren & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Axel & Roxas & Saïx & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Hayner & Olette & Pence & Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Isa & Lea & Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kitagawa Yusuke & Persona 5 Protagonist, Kitagawa Yusuke & Sakamoto Ryuji, Kitagawa Yusuke & Sakura Futaba, Naminé & Riku Replica & Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé & Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Niijima Makoto & Niijima Sae, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakamoto Ryuji, Riku Replica & Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Riku Replica/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sora & Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 24





	Tools of The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Vanitas was supposed to be dead. Or at the very least returned to the darkness.
> 
> It wasn’t enough that he had been ripped apart and sorted into a neat little box for someone else's means, they had to bring him back to feel the pain of betrayal and the sting of………...wait…………feel? Since when could he feel anything?

POV Vanitas

Vanitas was supposed to be dead. Or at the very least returned to the darkness.

He had been destroyed by his light, not just once but twice. But how did he remember that? Vanitas was beaten in both the past and the future. So how and why did he remember the future? Did the Guardians of light have a role in this situation? 

It wasn’t enough that he had been ripped apart and sorted into a neat little box for someone else's means, they had to bring him back to feel the pain of betrayal and the sting of………...wait………… **feel**? Since when could he **feel** anything?

He was darkness. Darkness was him. Yet, he could feel? What did those light idiots do to him?

“It was not the Guardians of Light that have done this to you little emptiness.” An unseen and ancient-sounding voice replied to his questioning thoughts. “And you still have your sky right next to you.”

His sky? Little emptiness? What the hell did that mean? Was Vanitas cursed to always meet cryptic old men? A soft groan of a familiar voice caused him to turn his head to truly observe his surroundings. Vanitas looks down to see Sora is laying down on the floor in a heap without a care in all of the worlds.

Sora started to slowly open his eyes and Vanitas averted his eyes to distract himself from the literal ball of sunshine waking up to see the room they were in. It was one you would see in a lavash castle. The Large imposing architecture giving off both shadows and light at the same time. Something that shouldn't be possible, yet here was proof that it was. 

“Ugh, my head, where am I? Vanitas? How did you get here?” Sora groggily asked Vanitas, as if he knew what was going on.

“I don’t know how about you ask the cryptic old voice why we’re here?” Vanitas replied snarkily.

“The two of you are here because your skills can help a new trickster fight against an unjust world,” the mysterious voice interjected, “but where are my manners? My name is Igor, and this place is called The Velvet Room, a place between reality and dreams, mind and matter. Something familiar yet different for you I'm sure of.”

“Is there a point to all of this? Or did you bring us back from, (what I would assume to be), death for shits and giggles?” Vanitas questioned Igor. 

“Patience is a virtue my boy, and the point is to give the two of you a second chance and improve the trickster's chances of success,” Igor replied with grace.

“Trickster? How can we help some kind of trickster?” Sora butted in, Vanitas had forgotten that Sora was even there with him. This Igor person had his full attention, and not in a good way.

“This person is a warrior like the two of you. But he uses the power of Persona instead of the keyblade. A Persona is the true self, a mask that people wear in the face of tribulation. A weapon of the heart if you will.” Igor explained.

“But, how can we help someone who has a completely different way to fight off the darkness?” Sora asked. 

“More importantly what do we get out of this?” Vanitas added.

“Well the two of you don’t fade out of existence, and your perspectives can help the trickster overcome his own failings, a structure is only as steady as its foundations.” Igor quickly answers.

“Well, it’s not the worst thing that could happen to us. I’m in!” Sora exclaimed.

“And it seems that I’m on Sora-sitting duty. I don’t really have any other plans anyway, with the whole, ‘supposed to be dead’ situation.” Vanitas voiced exhaustedly.

The last thing that Vanitas hears before he is no more is Egor saying “Justice can finally be served."


End file.
